1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to bird bath structures such as used for practical and decorative purposes in gardens.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have generally comprised stands with shallow bowls on their upper ends and in fixed relation thereto. My earler U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,786, issued Oct. 10, 1972 discloses a shallow bowl and weighted means for tilting the same.
The present invention comprises a hydraulically actuated self-cleaning bird bath which can either be refilled or tilted and refilled by varying the amount of water introduced into the structure as from a remotely controlled garden hose.